Talk:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1/@comment-8163902-20151106022231
Meet the teams Andy & Lauren (28 & 27 yrs.) - Co-workers from Birmingham, Alabama; Andy Dennis and Lauren Graham were inches away as a romantic couple, but settled upon their partnership as strictly friends, and furthermore professionals. Their mutual respect helped both to claim "Employee of the Year" at their design firm and develop maturity they both lacked while attending college. Though both are single, neither are set for a dating life just yet. Andy enjoys basketball, dirt biking, eating, and football anything. Lauren enjoys abs training, feng shui, morning jogs, philosophy, squash growing, and the scent of cinnamon. Both find pleasure in DIY projects. Lauren is a Race fan, but could not fathom the thought of racing with her argumentative family, and then make holiday reunions more uninviting. Thus, Andy was her immediate choice. Andy recently began watching TAR with Lauren as his "coach". Betty & Donny (63 & 61 yrs.) - Grandparents from Newark, New Jersey; Betty and Donny Malone have been married for 32 years and are dancing in their 60's with much energy as their hockey-playing grandson. Betty, a retired radio host, continues to serve her community as a volunteer firefighter, church group organizer, and a free-of-charge technician. Donny is an ambitious mechanical engineer currently concentrating on the innovation of watercraft hoverboards. They both love traveling the vibrant Jersey Shore to play on the surfs - and compete in beach volleyball. Although they have lively personalities, they prefer to pay attention to the calmer, smaller things offered like reading good books and magazines, mimicking bird calls, and waltzing at the local jazz joint. Being Race fans since the beginning, they plan on impressing youngsters with their charisma, humbleness, and talent. Carol & Josh (22 yrs.) - Lifelong friends from Greater Sudbury, Ontario; Carol Donally and Josh Arnold were raised in the same town and have grown up together, promising oaths to each other to retain their friendship: "friends until everything stops moving". As a matter of fact, they went to the same schools, summer camps, parties, and sometimes even clubs to show their honor. They both recently graduated from Brock University in St. Catharines, Ontario and are finally off to pursue different goals. Carol is a marketing specialist for a Canadian-based clothing store and enjoys cooking, movies, and transforming her hairstyle daily, while Josh, who enjoys to "live like an indie rebel (Josh)", is ready to dive into the world of stock exchange in Manhattan, New York. They auditioned for TAR to reconnect as best lifelong friends one more time before dispersing into their new busy lives. CJ & Damien ''' (29 yrs.) - Twins/professional surfers from Melbourne, Florida; C.J. and Damien Hobgood, both top-tier surfers, hold a bit of sibling rivalry of creating a unique swagger for themselves. Though above all that hard work and competition are their individual lives of raising a family and enjoying every moment as much as possible. Besides catching the waves of the Atlantic Ocean, C.J. enjoys playing tennis, biking, and doing more of whatever that interests him. Damien loves spending time with his kids and wife, mentoring the next generation of surfers, and camping. In preparation for TAR, they brushed up on their world geography and foreign language skills while hitting the gym to stay healthy. '''Jack & Allison (49 & 24 yrs.) - Father & daughter from Calgary, Alberta; Jack and Allison Hodgkins are the ordinary neighbors who have an extaordinary, not-so-secret secret. Two autumns ago, they trekked across the Canadian Rockies where Jack, a gardener at the Mount Royal University, took her daughter to collect samples of plant seeds for a botany professor. As they were exploring the surroundings, a freak snowstorm enclosed them in the area until they were rescued by digging themselves to a clearing. After the occurrence, they were motivated to go on more hands-on adventures. Though their savings was tight, they traveled locally to experience new Canadian culture. Jack enjoys jogging, going to the shooting range, welding, and woodworking. Allison, a sales rep, enjoys anything artsy-fartsy, showing her Calgary Stampeders pride, and geocaching. Race fans since its inception, they want to run it because, "Who wouldn't like to take a paid trip around the world?! (Allison)". Jen & Erin (27 & 25 yrs.) - Shopping consultants from Torrance, California/Rosemead, California; Jen Brehman and Erin Strathatch are savvy, sweet, and self-aware when it comes to keeping their clients fashionable and forward. Starting their business inside designer wholesale stores to selling merchandise on QVC Network, they can talk penguins into buying ice. Despite their communication skills, they are friendly and humble toward people they meet. Jen auditioned for TAR for four years with her fiance before discovering her co-worker Erin is interested in the show too. While Jen enjoys jewelry making, eating out, and convention center gatherings, Erin is more reserved, spending time with her boyfriend, cooking, and reading magazines. Their plan for the grand prize if they win is a big donation to a foster home charity and a nice wedding ceremony for Jen and her soon-to-be husband. Maggie & Ashley (25 yrs.) - Best friends from Corner Brook, Newfoundland and Labrador/St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador; Maggie Roose and Ashley Amor became joyful best friends while attending high school. Although their appearance may seem like polar opposites, they both were on the cheerleading squad and dabbled in lacrosse. The huge difference between them is - while Maggie competed in beauty pageants across the province and helped counsel former military back into happy lives, Ashley stayed at home and began her own business. Maggie enjoys listening to the radio, visiting her family and friends, and making people feel good about themselves. Ashley enjoys nursing animals, renovating stale rooms, and running her own juice cleanse brand. To prepare for TAR, Maggie and Ashley trained separately using each others' suggested fitness regimen. Nathan & Rachel (22 yrs.) - Newly dating from Arcadia, South Carolina/Spartanburg, South Carolina; Rob & Vince (40 & 35 yrs.) - Police officers from Johns Creek, Georgia; Will & Kim (35 & 31 yrs.) - Husband & wife from Toronto, Ontario; Yasmin & Relina (46 & 26 yrs.) - Mother & daughter from Elgin, Texas;